Kidnapped
by EpicWitch
Summary: Matthew's been kidnapped, and been put on a collar and leash. Based off some con silliness that happened, not to be taken seriously. rated T just to be safe.
In retrospect, Canada really should have known. He trusted way too much. He'd come home and seen the scones on the table with a note from England about a new recipe he was trying out. Of course, Matthew couldn't let him down. He'd tried one of them, preparing himself for horrible taste – but then, it actually tasted good. His eyes widened in shock, right before his world went black.

He'd woken up in a strange living room (thankfully still in the same clothes as before), but with a couple of new additions. The blond man had frantically tried to undo the pink leather collar around his neck, but it had administered a shock. He immediately jerked his hands away and jerked at the chain leash, hoping that the links were link. It was a futile hope.

Matthew gazed mournfully at the other end of the leash. The blue leather handle was tied to a sidetable that had been bolted down to the floor. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to get out of this? Who'd done this to him?

The second he heard the giggle, the clues clicked into place. The scones, the pink and blue collar and leash… Oliver. Arthur's opposite.

"I wouldn't mess with that if I were you, dear," Oliver sing-songed, gliding over to Matthew.

He shrunk back into the couch and glared at the man. "W-Why did you do this to me?" he demanded quietly.

"Because, dear Canada, I wanted to," Oliver giggled, untying Matthew and gripped the leash tightly, "Now come along, I own you now."

The blond tried to struggle against it, tried to escape, but Oliver pressed a button on a remote and Matthew was doubled over in pain.

"I told you I wouldn't mess with that if I were you," the pink-haired man said calmly, tugging on the leash. Matthew had no choice but to follow.

His last fleeting thought was, _I'd really prefer Prussia for this…_

A week later, Canada was dragged to the world meeting. He'd learned to pretend obedience and compliance while he plotted on how to get away. Here would be his perfect chance.

The second he spotted France, relief washed over him. His papa would help. He waved him over and Francis came bounding over, hugging his son.

"Ah, Matthieu, I 'aven't seen you in so long!" he exclaimed, "What's been – what is that on your neck?" Francis stared in horror as he followed the chain to Oliver, who was chattering happily with Italy.

"Matthieu… Non, son I taught you better," he objected.

"Papa, please, it's n-not what you think," Matthew pleaded.

Francis just shook his head. "Ah… I cannot persuade you off him, can I? Well… whatever makes you happy," he said as he walked away.

Matthew was completely stunned. He'd thought Francis of all people would help! It was in this state that Arthur wandered over. The younger country's eyes snapped to him.

"Ah, Dad, help," he pleaded quietly.

Arthur's eyes followed to the chain to Oliver and an expression of horror washed over his face. "Oh my God… I'm so sorry, Matthew," he said.

Relief once again hit Matthew. Thank God, Arthur understood. "P-Please get me away," he said, hugging Arthur tightly.

Arthur hugged him back. "I will see what I can do," he whispered, "You, of all people, do not deserve this."

It took a month of Arthur's time to work on a solution, but eventually he got it. He breathed deeply and cast his spell.

A world away, Matthew felt the collar unlock. He carefully slipped out of the cage Oliver had him locked in and out the door of the house. Once he was free, he sprinted away as fast as he could, bare feet slapping the pavement. He ran and ran until he was finally ejected from the opposites' world, landing right in the summoning circle Arthur had drawn up.

"Dad!" he cried out in joy, hugging him.

"Oh my God, it worked! Matthew, I'm so glad you're safe," Arthur murmured as he hugged his favorite former colony back.

"M-Me too," he said softly, "It… it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it… it was awful."

Arthur rubbed his back. "It's okay, Mattie, you're in safe hands now."

"I'm never eating scones again," he moaned, "or cupcakes."

"I understand the cupcakes, but what about the scones?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"He… he tricked me with them. I th-thought they were from you and so of course I ate one, and then… I passed out and woke up there with those things on me," Matthew said as he cried quietly.

Ah… Arthur decided then and there he would not ever ask Matthew to eat his scones again. His poor son was clearly traumatized by it. "You don't have to worry about it anymore," he said soothingly.

Matthew cried until he fell asleep, babbling the whole sorry story to his dad. Arthur gently tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. He'd bring retribution upon Oliver for doing all those horrible, despicable acts on his son.

 **A/N: so, this was based off something funny that happened to me at con. I was cosplaying as Canada, and my friend's friend went as Oliver. Out of utter boredom and nothing else to do, I bought a collar and leash from one of the vendors. Oliver promptly 'stole' me and then we walked around the con with our friends, eventually coming to a France and England, who reacted the same way when they saw me as they saw Canada in this ficlet. I just had to write this little piece to commemorate that silliness XD for those wondering about my HP fic, I promise more is on the way. I've just been busier than I thought I'd be and I needed to blow off some steam with this nonsense.**


End file.
